¿Ángel o Demonio?
by You-are-my-world
Summary: Resumen:Isabella Swan es una adolescente que su vida era muy común, hasta que algo la cambia por completo ¿que es lo que le pasará ahora que su vida es diferente? Mal summary.Lemon! mayores de 18


**Holaaaa bueno pues estoy un poquito nerviosa por que es mi primer fic aquí en fanfiction, espero que os guste a tods y que me digáis que os parece, acepto de todo, hasta que me tiréis piedras a la cabeza de lo mal que escribo o lo contrarió si os gusta pues también me lo decís xD**

**Para empezar tengo que deciros que el fic esta basado en una serie de aquí de España que se llama Ángel o Demonio (de ahí el titulo) así que si a alguno de vosotros os suena algo pues por este motivo que os digo.**

**Bueno y ya sin más os dejo con la historia.**

…**...**

**Declamiere:**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.

**Ranking:**Para mayores de 18 por los posibles lemmons que contenga la historia.

**Titulo:**¿Ángel o Demonio?

**Resumen:**Isabella Swan es una adolescente que su vida era muy común, hasta que algo la cambia por completo ¿que es lo que le pasará ahora que su vida es diferente? Mal summary.

…**...**

**Bella pov**

¿Vosotros creéis en el mal y en el bien? ¿creéis en los ángeles buenos y en los ángeles caídos? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Creéis en Dios y en el Diablo? Para empezar os diré que si antes tenía que contestar a todas esas preguntas la verdad es que os diría que que os habéis fumado, y que a que venía todas esas tonterías, desde luego que creo en Dios, mis padres Charlie Swan y mi madre Renne Swan me inculcaron la religión católica desde bien pequeñita, pero los ángeles y los demonios la verdad es que nunca había pensado nunca en eso, y menos los ángeles caídos que son los que suelen dar un poco de más miedo.

Bueno también os preguntareis que a que viene todo esto, que si esta chica está bien de la cabeza, y la verdad es que os entiendo yo también pensaría lo mismo...pero si queréis sabes por que digo todo esto adentraros en la historia de mi vida por que lo que veréis aquí es la verdad más absoluta de lo que jamás habéis imaginado.

Mi vida es como la de cualquier otro adolescente, tengo un hermano más pequeño que yo, se llama Jacob y va al mismo instituto que yo...bueno en realidad sería muy raro que vaya a otro instituto diferente al mio ya que en Forks, que es donde yo vivo, no hay mucho que digamos. No es mal hermano que digamos, tenemos peleas tontas pero supongo que en todas las familias es así, Jacob tiene 16 años para tener esa edad está demasiado desarrollado es más mucha gente dice que tiene 19 o 20 años en lugar de 16, por cierto la mitad de chicas del instituto están enamoradas de él pero mi querido hermano dice que ninguna es demasiado buena para él, así es mi hermano una monada...ja yo tengo 18 supongo que al tener esta edad una chica como yo es lo suficiente madura para saber lo que está bien y está mal...pero he dicho una chica...este no es mi caso, no soy madura, vivo en mi mundo, como lo dice mi madre, a veces mi padre me ha dicho que Jake es mucho más maduro que yo pero eso son solo tonterías no le hagáis caso.

Hablando de mi padre, él es el jefe de policía de este pequeño pueblo, a veces pienso que su trabajo es estar en frente de un ordenador toda una mañana ya que nunca ha pasado nada y...bueno según la gente nunca pasará nada, mi padre es muy parecido a mi, le gustan los besos más bien poco, mejor dicho casi nada, prefiere muchas veces estar solo y pensar en sus cosas y le gusta su trabajo (en eso no me parezco a él ya que los estudios a mi me gustan poco hasta casi nada).

Mi madre...bueno mi madre es todo lo contrarío a mi padre, a veces no se como los dos se han podido enamorar y aún seguir enamorados...pero como dice mucha gente los polos opuestos se atraen y doy fe de que eso es así, a mi madre le encanta estar rodeada de gente, de sus amigas sobre todo (las cotillas del pueblo más que amigas se podría decir) es muy sociable y amable con la gente y no le gusta para nada estar sola, por eso cada dos por tres esta pegada a alguien de la casa por que si no según ella se siente sola...vale lo entiendo...pero lo que no entiendo es por que se tiene que pegar y lo digo literalmente ya que cuando se siente así está todo él día contigo y no te deja ni a sol ni a sombra, pero en fin ella es así, mi madre es doctora trabaja en el hospital, le encanta ayudar a la gente todo lo que puede, en eso admiro muchísimo a mi madre.

Y bueno esta es mi vida no tiene mucho más...o tenía...

Por cierto hace poco se mudaron los Cullen, Edward y su padre Carlisle, no se lo que tiene Edward que me tiene bastante pillada es una atracción la que siento por el que me es imposible explicarlo con palabras...

Aunque...claro cada vez que paso por su lado un pequeño radar se enciende dentro de mi y me está diciendo constantemente que hay algo peligroso..pero en fin como yo soy así pues paso de él y me vuelvo a mi mundo de luz y color.

En fin que está es mi vida está es mi historia...la historia de Isabella Swan.

…**...**

**Bueno como digo arriba espero que os guste y os repito que acepto toda clase de criticas al respecto del fic.**

**UNA COSA IMPORTANTE: Subiré capítulo todos los días o casi todos, mínimo de capítulos tendréis tres por semana.**

**Muchos besos!**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
